In The Snow And The Rain
by Hyouhaku
Summary: Sasuke didn't want to be here, let alone have to live across the road from an obnoxious blonde god who always managed to get under his skin. Yaoi, SasuNaru.
1. Cought In The Rain

**Story summary: ****Sasuke didn't want to be here, let alone have to live across the road from an obnoxious blonde god who always managed to get under his skin. Yaoi, SasuNaru.**

**Disclaimer: ****I ****don't own the godly characters that are from Naruto, even though I really, really wish I do.**

**In The Rain And The Snow**

**Caught In The Rain**

In the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha there was nothing worse than having to spend the winter holidays in the cold, wet and completely useless snow. Normally the family would go away during the winter to a nice warn place –Fiji was his personal favourite, they tended to stay at the Shangri-La- and the Nara family and Hyuuga Family would tag along.

But this year, to Sasuke's horror his parents had decided they wanted a white Christmas from the comfort of their own home. It wouldn't even be a proper white Christmas. They would just get ridiculously freezing weather and a two day snow storm followed by light dusting of the crappy white powder.

To say Sasuke was pissed would be an understatement. The only positive side to this was that Itachi would have to suffer with him. He hated the snow more than anyone. In fact, if it was even slightly snowing Itachi would refuse to go outside. Not that Sasuke would want to either.

If Sasuke's parents wanted him to die then this was defiantly a good way to do it.

His two friends got to work on a tan at the beach, on the main island in Fiji while he got to stay at home trying to avoid frostbite. God was punishing him. That was the only conclusion.

Sasukes annoyance elevated when he looked out the window only to see it rain. Scratch that, bucket down. So not only did he have to put up with snow, he had to put up with the fucking rain that came before it.

"Sasuke honey." His mother approached him. "I know you're not fond of staying here without Shikamaru and Neji but Christmas is supposed to be all about family. This is the first year we actually get to spend it together, just the four of us."

How fun that was going to be. Maybe if it was the three of them but Itachi being here for over two weeks was going to annoying the hell out of him. Hell, he'd only been here for three days and Sasuke was already losing his patiences.

"Just try and enjoy yourself, both of you." Mikoto signed. Sasuke looked over his shoulder slightly and his mother took the opportunity to quickly kiss his temple. She was the only one who could ever get away with doing that.

_Great, now I actually have to try and enjoy myself._

He loved his mother; he really did, though he probably didn't show it as much as a normal child would, which was kind of the Uchiha way. His father never saw his mother much at all, meaning Sasuke rarely saw his grandmother. He didn't particularly want to stop seeing his mother as soon as he moved out but he still couldn't just brush of a request. He blamed it on the overly caring side of his mum, which was pretty much her only side.

Fugaku on the other hand had almost got away with passing the quite, brooding Uchiha gene, which Sasuke and Itachi had both received. But due to his mothers kind and caring nature both boys were no way near as anti social as they could have been.

Still grumbling to himself Sasuke retreated into the kitchen grabbing himself a tomato and shoving a piece of bread into the toaster, a little more forcefully than normal. Tomato on toast, weird to some, heaven on earth to others. Sasuke's preference was clearly the later.

"Cheer up, it's not like I'm enjoying the whether any more then you are." Itachi commented while poring himself a cup of coffee.

"Because we both don't take happiness in each other's misery." Sasuke glared.

"True, though you're going to be suffering more than anyone else will." Sasuke turned away from his toast and towards his brother.

"Hn, last time I noticed you hated this weather more than I did."

"That may be true, but at least I don't have to run errands."

Sasuke's eyebrows frowned a little in confusion and if on cue his father walked over to the kitchen. "Sasuke your mother and I need you to go to the supermarket and post a few letters for us."

Sasuke cursed on the inside, "What? Why! Let Itachi do it!" Sasuke glared at Itachi who returned the glare just as intensely.

"Your brother did our errands last time, now it's your turn."

"It's _raining _outside" Sasuke insisted. "It's cold, miserable and it looks like it could snow!" God how Sasuke hated the weather during winter.

"You own a car, you know how to drive. It's not like you're walking. Now go pick up the groceries so we can have dinner tonight." Fugaku turned around and proceeded to walk back into the study, in which he had earlier emerged from.

Glaring holes into Itachi, Sasuke turned around and grabbed his coat off the hook before proceeding to walk into the storm like weather, knowing that Itachi was still standing in the kitchen with an amused look on his face.

Raging towards his car as fast as possible, Sasuke opened the car door and sat inside almost signing in relief that he was out of the rain. Looking up and out his dashboard window he cursed, realising that middle of the window was covered in ice.

_Fucking fantastic. This is just what I need, for the whole centre of my window to be covered in fucking ice!_

Sasuke could have thrown a fit right then and there.

With an agitated look on his face he opened the door and climbed back out of the car into the rain, stopping himself from stomping over towards the front of his car he reached out in an attempt to scrub the ice off. He succeeded to no avail. Cursing to himself once again he sprinted towards the house, deciding that a bucket of hot water was the only way he was going to get rid of the ice.

After waiting five irritating minutes for the kettle to boil a second load of water, Sasuke found himself out in the rain for a second time. It was freezing outside and the longer he spent there the more he felt himself sinking into a further state of pissed off.

Spreading the boiled water as evenly as possible over the window screen Sasuke turned his head when he heard a small chuckle. Standing under the balcony of the house diagonally from him was a tall blonde guy, with tanned skin wearing a heavy jacket and gloves. Even though the image of him was fairly blurry due to the rain Sasuke was sure he could see the blonde smiling whilst looking in his direction.

Grunting in annoyance Sasuke scrubbed the excess pieces of ice off the side of the windscreen and hurried back into his car. Looking out the window he could see that the blonde was still in the same place staring at _him_. Sasuke would have glared if it wasn't for the fact the blonde wouldn't have been able to see though the rain and the car window. Turning his car on, desperately hoping the car wouldn't take long to heat up, Sasuke looked back out the window again.

The fucker had probably been sitting there laughing at him having to suffer in the rain.

Not like it was Sasuke's fault his car was iced over. Normally his car would be kept inside the garage but due to Itachi stay with them, he had to give up _his _car park and let Itachi use it, this was one of the conditions Itachi had with spending Christmas in the snow. So it didn't matter that it was normally were Sasuke parked his car, during the winter when the family went away, no, Itachi got priority, so now Sasuke's car had to be left out in the freezing cold. Making Sasuke feel like an Eskimo every time he got inside his car.

To make it worse -as if it could really get any worse- the Uchiha maids all had the holiday off. So not only did Sasuke have to suffer the weather outside he also had to suffer like a commoner inside.

God how he was starting to hate Christmas.

Finally putting his car into gear Sasuke headed towards the local supermarket.

The supermarket was not how Sasuke remembered it. Then again it had been several years since he had been to one. The last time had been when his mother had decided to spend some time away from the house and do something different, which happened to be doing to the family shopping. So 12 year old Sasuke had decided to go along with her. Which had been an experience in itself, seeing as how his mother hadn't gone shopping since Fugaku hired someone to do it for them.

So far Sasuke had spend thirty five minutes inside and only found ten ingredients that he needed. To say today wasn't going to well would be an understatement.

Sasuke walked over to the isle is believed the canned chick peas would be in.

_Are you serious! How the fuck am I supposed to reach up there?_

Sasuke wasn't short though he wasn't extremely tall either. But what on earth would posses someone to put chick peas up so high was beyond him. Giving an irritated sigh Sasuke stood on his tip toes in an attempt to reach them.

Nope, clearly that wasn't going to work. He was going to have a word with who ever owned this supermarket.

"Ah, defeated by Chick peas." An unfamiliar voice called from behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned around to see the guy who had been previously laughing at him this afternoon.

Glaring at the guy in front of him, Sasuke responded, "what type of in sane person has shelves this high anyway?"

The blonde chucked before pressing up on his toes, reaching for a can and placing it in Sasuke's basket.

"What's your name anyway?" The blonde asked leaning slightly against the isle holding baked beans and corn. Sasuke just looked at him, unwilling to answer.

"Uh, fine, whatever. I was just being polite." The tanned guy then turned around the started walking towards the front of the store.

"One more." Sasuke mumbled. The taller one of the pair looked over his shoulder.

"What?"

Inhaling slightly Sasuke let go of his pride sparingly and repeated, "I need one more."

The blonde had turned around completely now. "Oh, another can of Chick Peas?"

Sasuke nodded and the blonde started back towards Sasuke before reaching up and grabbing another can of Peas. He smiled at Sasuke as he put them into the basket. Then he just stood there, staring at Sasuke.

Somewhat confused Sasuke stared back.

"So are you going to tell me your name now or are you going to ask me for yet another can of chick peas?"

After another short moment of silence the blonde clearly decided things weren't going to work in his favour even if he stood there waiting all day. Snorting slightly the blonde decided to go first clearly having enough of waiting for Sasuke to give his, "My names Uzumaki Naruto and yours is?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." The raven finally replied. "Not like it really matters what my name is anyway."

Naruto stuck his hand out. "Pleasure to meet you Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't even bother to acknowledge Naruto's hand. "Hn."

Naruto shoved his hand inside his pockets and rolled his eyes still having a slight smile on his obnoxious face. Somehow finding this whole scene amusing.

"Not used to having your car out in the winter huh?" Naruto questioned shoving his hands behind his neck.

Sasuke blinked and then suddenly remembered what Naruto was talking about.

"I saw you earlier, with your car, attempting to scratch the ice off. Boy did you look pissed."

"Hn." Was all the raven replied with, getting agitated once again that the blue eyed guy had laughed at his misfortune. The dumbass's smile grew even bigger.

"It was pretty hilarious, watching you attempt to scratch the ice off. You seriously looked like you would have smashed the window in if it meant you could get out of the rain."

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners. Or you know, how to talk."

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped, "Do you ever keep your mouth closed?"

Naruto had that obnoxious smile on his face again, "Only when I sleep, or when I'm engaged in...other activities, but then it still makes _some _sounds."

"For fucks sake."

"My point exactly." Naruto chuckled noticing how pissed off he was currently making Sasuke. Deciding that had probably tortured Sasuke long enough, or so Sasuke thought, Naruto shook his head.

"I'll see you round then, bastard."

With that he turned around and walked off not even bothering to wait for the Uchihas reaction.

_What did that idiot just call me?_

Snarling at the blonde, not that Naruto could tell of course, Sasuke continued his way around the the grocery store in search of his remain ingredients.

He paid for the groceries, after being hit on by the female check out lady, even though she looked almost 5 years younger then him and probably still in high school. Sasuke was surprised to see that the rain had pretty much much stopped and only a light drizzle remained. Which meant that it wouldn't snow, at the current moment anyway. He would have done a happy dance, that is of course, if he wasn't an Uchiha.

* * *

><p>"<em>Uchiha, something on<em>_ your mind?"_

Sasuke suddenly snapped back into reality, remembering that he was supposed to be listening to what is friend was talking about and not daydreaming.

"Nothing of importance."

That was true, or at least that was what the raven was trying to convince himself. He was thinking about why Naruto suddenly decided it would be funny to call him a bastard, in public. Sure Sasuke could be a prick at times but no one had actually said it to his face so bluntly before.

"_It's not like I ever say much when I call you, so something has to be on your mind for you to get side tracked so __easily."_

Damn Shikamaru. Curse him to hell. He really was thinking to hard about his recent situation in the store.

"You know that family, that moved in like two days ago? They have a son, an obnoxious blonde idiot."

"_Troublesome, not nearly as troublesome as all this sand that continuously gets stuck in my arse, but annoying enough I guess."_

"Trust you to mention something like that."

"_I'm telling you, its bothersome. Makes me have to shower twice as long too. Then mum gets all pissed. This guy though, our age right?"_

"Hn, my age, maybe a year older."

"_What's he look like?"_

Now that Sasuke thought about it, he hadn't really had time to process what Naruto looked like. His hair was slightly spiked, but nothing like his own hair, which to Sasukes amazement defied gravity somehow. He was tall, about half a head taller then himself. His body was tanned but didn't look like it was actually from the sun. Natural would be the only way to describe it. He was toned as well. Sasuke could just tell he had _wonderful _abs. Naruto's eyes though, were a sapphire coloured blue and probably the best feature about him.

"_Close your mouth Uchiha, I think your pillow has collected enough drool."_

"Fuck off." Sasuke got up from lying on the bed and hung his legs off the side. "Why do you want to know anyway, not like I'm ever going to talk to him again."

"_He's hot, admit it."_

He was, not like he would give Shikamaru the satisfaction of owning up to it.

"Hn, whatever."

"_As antisocial as ever I see Uchiha. Anyway even as troublesome as it is here, its better then sitting in the cold, snow-"_

"Goodbye Nara." With that Sasuke hung up the phone knowing that his friend would be slightly annoyed at the raven for doing so.

Suddenly Sasuke found himself walking across the room and towards his window. Looking outside and in particular, directly diagonal from the house he noticed two lights on. One in the lower story, and one in the upper story. Sasukes eye automatically drew to the top story, were he could see Naruto walking over to a desk.

The blonde was looking around, topless. Wearing a pair of slightly bagging track pants and runners. He looked though a pile of clothes, dumped on the right side of his desk and pulled out a black sleeveless top and shoved it on, then proceeded to walk to the opposite side of his bedroom and shuffle around for a while till he eventually pulled out a navy blue jumper. Going back to his desk and picking two smaller objects up, his mobile and wallet possibly, he walked out of Sasuke's sight and though what he presumed was a door.

Not two minutes after, Naruto reappeared, closing the front door and turning around, before jogging up his walkway and down the street.

Sasuke's mind keep replaying when he first saw Naruto in the window. Topless, he couldn't haven been more right about his abs. Naruto had mussel, not an overly large amount, but he was definitely well toned.

"Looking at anything in particular or just praying for it not to snow?" A familiar voice spoke up from behind Sasuke. Itachi was standing behind Sasuke, in his room.

"Hn, what are you doing in here?" Sasuke questioned, attempting to hide the annoyance in his voice, knowing well that Itachi was likely to hang around him more if he knew he was getting on Sasuke's nerves.

"Mother wants to know if you want anything for dessert." Itachi stated, looking out the window Sasuke has been previously looking at.

"Hot chocolates good."

Itachi remained unmoved as he continued looking out the window.

"If your planning on standing there all night, I'm sleeping in your room." Even though Sasuke despised that idea and would probably never go though with such a thing, he knew Itachi disliked the idea even more then he did.

"Getting slightly agitated are we, little brother?" Itachi looked down towards Sasuke. "We both know very well you wouldn't sleep in my room, even if I did end up standing here all night."

Walking out of the room Sasuke took one last look out the window and flopped back down onto his bed.

* * *

><p>Much to Sasukes displeasure he woke up in the morning to find that it had been snowing all night and was still currently going. Flipping onto his stomach he pulled the covers up so it was almost above his head. It wasn't long till he heard the creak of his door and felt the weight of a small figure sit on the edge of the bed.<p>

"Sasuke, honey." His mother softly stroked the top of his head. "Breakfast will be ready soon, bacon, eggs and tomato."

All items in which Sasuke had to pick up the other night at the grocery store.

"Mm" Sasuke replied, half asleep. Mikoto ran her hands though Sasukes hair one more time before she stood up started walking out of the room.

"Don't take to long, or it will get cold."

Five minutes later Sasuke was out of bed and undressing himself for a shower. Quickly shampooing his hair, washing himself and brushing his teeth. Yes he was one of those people that brushed before a meal, he grabbed a pair of black jeans, a jumper, pair of socks and made his way down stairs.

"Morning, dear." Mikoto greeted as Sasuke sat down to the hot breakfast in front of him. Mikoto took a seat next to Sasuke, holding her cup of tea.

After a few minutes of silence Mikoto began speaking, "Have you seen the the family across the street yet?"

Sasuke looked up at her as she continued. "They are such a lovely couple. They have a son too. His a year older then you Sasuke. Such a charming young man."

_Yeah, absolutely, obnoxiously charming. The idiot._

"Hn."

"You should really get to know him. It would be lovely to see you with a new friend. Not that I don't love Shikamaru or Neji, but I'm sure you would get along with Naruto well."

_Maybe in a slapping competition. As if I'd purposely want to do anything with the dobe anyway. _

"So I've decided to set both of you up on a play date!"

Sasuke almost spat out his orange juice.

"A _play date_?" Sasuke finally repeated, after having to forcefully swallow his orange juice. "I'm 21, mum! Not five!"

Mikoto smiled at him, thoroughly thrilled with the idea she had come up for him. "I know honey, but they are moving all the larger items into the house today, like their tables and chairs, so I told them that you'd be happy to help them."

Sasuke couldn't believe what his mum was saying.

"But its _snowing_."

That white fucking powdery crap was still falling down and now he was supposed to go outside, lift heavy items in it, proceed to take them into the house and spend his day around the dumbass. Not a chance in hell!

"Which is why they need all the help they can get. It would be horrible if they spent all day outside in the snow." His mother said it firmly, which was the voice she used when attempting to end a conversation. Mikoto didn't use it often.

Suddenly losing his appetite, Sasuke stood up and put his plate in the sink. Not wanting to argue with his mother but really not wanting to have to spend the whole day with the asshole, who had so kindly annoyed the living hell out of him yesterday afternoon.

"Besides, Naruto told me you and him had already met. He said you were quite interesting."

_I bet he did. Watching me like I was some sort of comical cartoon. Then popping up in my face like he was gods gift on earth and mocking me._

"It will be a good experience for you. They really are a nice family. I'm sure they would really appreciate the help."

Sasuke could have banged his head against the kitchen counter. He probably would have, if it wasn't for the fact him doing so would have had his mother completely worried for his sanity and safety, meaning that he probably wouldn't have to help the Uzumaki's but be stuck in his room, in his bed, for the next three days getting examined by various different doctors.

The idea wasn't all that appealing either but then again...

"Mum, I already had plans." A lie but never the less, if it worked. "I was going to go Christmas shopping."

That excuse clearly wasn't good enough for Mikoto.

"Please, Sasuke?"

That did it, how could Sasuke resist that? His mother must have know he couldn't refuse a request like that and used it to her advantage.

This afternoon was going to be hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, first chapter done. Go a head and tell me what you all think, please excuse me if I'm a little rusty, it has been a while since I wrote anything.<strong>


	2. Snowflake

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters because if I did this would most definitely be the shipping!

This chapter is dedicated to the most awesome twins I know! Kyoukatsu!

Beta'd by Kyoukatsu! Much love!

**In The Snow And The Rain**

**Snowflake**

It was becoming very apparent to Sasuke that, given his current situation -one of which he never thought imaginable- he was going to _have _to associate himself with the annoying idiot across the street.

After his mother had forced the desperately unwilling Uchiha into promising he'd help out the Uzumaki's, doing it in such a way that only his mother could have gotten away with, the youth found himself back up in his room going though his wardrobe, attempting to find something in the array of black items that could be classified as 'appropriate work wear'.

"Hn, whatever…this'll do" the disinterested youth mumbled, reluctantly settling for the black jeans he'd been previously wearing, a long sleeve top, gloves and a warm jacket.

Checking out the window, only to find it still snowing, Sasuke walked out his bedroom door and down the stairs, going as slowly as he possibly could, procrastinating to its full extent, keen to draw out every second before his time would be destroyed by the presence of 'him'. Hence, Sasuke took longer than average to put his shoes and coat on, before opening his front door and being abruptly hit with a blast of cool air.

Despising the cold weather even more then wanting to see Naruto, the agitated Uchiha jogged across the street in an attempt to keep warm. As he arrived at the door, he debated turning around and going back home - but he shook the idea from his head, dreading the idea disappointing his expecting and kind-hearted mother.

Knocking on the door and then crossing his arms, the raven stood there silently praying that Naruto wouldn't be the one to answer the door.

Apparently his luck today was no better than it had been the previous day.

Naruto pulled the door open, raising an eyebrow and cocking his head slightly to the side. "What are you doing here, Bastard?"

Blocking Sasuke's way into the house and into the warmth, Sasuke gave the menacing blonde an agitated look. "My mother insisted I come and help you unpack."

Apparently Naruto didn't know Sasuke was coming over to help, that, or he hadn't believed it would actually happen, because a far from subtle smirk yanked at the corner of his lips as soon as those words left Sasuke's mouth.

"You sure? Cus you don't seem like the type of guy who would actually go out of his way to help someone else...willingly."

The dark haired youth was slightly taken back by his comment. Technically it was accurate seeing as how his mother had practically mentally blackmailed him into coming here _but _that didn't mean Sasuke was a stuck up jerk about everything. If someone asked for his help -within reasonable grounds mind you- he would normally help them out.

"Hn, If you don't want my help then I'm leaving, idiot." Sasuke snapped, glaring up at Naruto, secretly urging the frustrating boy to let him leave.

The blonde shuffled a little bit before disappearing behind the door, leaving it open for Sasuke to come inside. Walking into the warmth, feeling himself slowly defrost, Sasuke followed Naruto towards what was apparently the Uzumaki Living room.

"Hey, mum, dad, this is Sasuke Uchiha, from across the road." Naruto stated as he walked into the room. Sasuke had to do a double take, because he could have sworn that Naruto was standing next to him one moment, but sitting on the couch the next. Apparently he was doing both.

Naruto's father, and there was no doubt that it was him, looked like a clone of Naruto. He had blonde hair just like Naruto, sharp sapphire blue eyes and his skin colour was even the same tone. The only thing that made them obviously different was the faint scars on Naruto's face, which looked amazingly like whisker marks.

"He's going to be our slave labour for today." The obnoxious smile on the confident Uzumaki's face probably couldn't have gotten any bigger even if he'd wanted it to.

"Naruto, manners." Came a remark from the red head sitting on the couch, who was apparently the boy's mum even though the two of them looked nothing alike.

Though it didn't take long for Sasuke to realize why the two were related. A huge smile hit her face and she stood up from the couch before making her way over to embrace Sasuke.

"Sasuke! It's so lovely to meet you! I met your mother this morning when she was taking the bins out. A lovely lady, she said quite a lot about you." Her gray eyes locked with Sasuke's after she pulled back from the hug, Sasuke swore he could almost see a smile in them as well. "My name is Kushina, and this is my husband Minato. It's so lovely you have come around to help us out, most boys your age would brush off a request like that, especially from people he had never met before. You're mother was right about you being a gentlemen… and so handsome too."

"Honey, please, calm down. You don't want to scare the poor boy out of here." Minato voiced, a small smile gracing his lips as he headed over towards his wife and Sasuke. "Though it was very nice of you to come over and help."

"Yeah, but it seems unusual for the bastard to come round and offer help."

Sasuke would have come back with some sharp sort of response, probably involving cursing, if it wasn't for the fact he was attempting to make a good impression with Naruto's family.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Kushina scolded with a smile still plastered on her face. "Don't be so rude."

The smirk crept onto Naruto's face once more as he looked directly at Sasuke, almost teasing him, knowing full well that the frustrated Uchiha wasn't able to reply back to the extent he probably wanted to.

"Please, Sasuke, take a seat." Kushina gestured to the seat she had previously been sitting on. Sasuke looked around the room; it was fairly empty, still a few boxes piled up in the corner. There was one two seater couch and a coffee table in front of it. Opposite the couch could see a plasma T.V hanging from the wall. Other than that and a one seater chair next to the couch the room was empty.

"So..." an uneasy Uchiha started, breaking the few seconds of silence before Naruto could spit out another fist clenching line that would make the barely controlled raven really snap. "When is the truck meant to be here?" he questioned, feeling as though his mother had made him come far too early.

"About half an hour ago," Minato chucked, running his fingers through his golden locks. "But seeing as how it's snowing, you can't really blame them."

Sasuke came to a conclusion that while Naruto may have inherited his father's looks, he definitely didn't inherit his father's personality.

"Would you like some tea or coffee while we wait, Sasuke? I was just about to get make a cup myself before my Son introduced us." Kushina offered him.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Coffee, thank you."

Kushina smiled at him before walking out of the room and towards, what was presumably the kitchen. Taking a seat on the couch as Sasuke had been offered previously, it wasn't long before Naruto planted himself next to him. Much too close for Sasuke's liking, or at least, that's what Sasuke determinedly kept telling himself.

"So Sasuke, what exactly are you studying at the moment?" Minato questioned politely after a few minutes of silence.

Sasuke let a slight smirk form on his pale face, deciding to use this as a moment to defeat the dumbass sitting next to him.

"I go to New York University, as a business major. It's my third year." The smug Uchiha replied, glancing at Naruto to see his reaction.

"That's wonderful!" Kushina exclaimed, entering the room with a tray of tea, coffee and biscuits. "Planning on taking over the family business?"

It was true, both Itachi and himself majored in business. Their father was hoping to pass on the Uchiha Corporation to both his sons later in life.

"That's the eventual plan." Sasuke replied complacently, picking up a coffee cup and carefully taking a sip, deciding that he quite liked Naruto's parents. Even with Kushina's overly rowdy nature, she seemed to care a lot for her family, and even for Sasuke, though they had only just met not 20 minutes ago.

"Naruto's a second year English Major at Columbia University."

The black haired youth almost spat out his drink for the second time that day. Even though he wasn't looking at Naruto he could practically feel the happiness radiating off him, due to a very proud Minato's recent comment. Kushina sat on the arm chair next to Naruto and smoothed his hair down, only for it to bounce back up again.

_He's a second year English major at Columbia University! That's the best University in the area, ranks 34__th__ in the world!_

"We're so proud of our boy." Kushina praised Naruto while stroking his hair once more.

If Sasuke's mum had done that to him when he had guests over he would have been majorly embarrassed, but Naruto looked happy as ever, apparently the Uzumaki's were openly affectionate to one another.

"Not too bad for an idiot, huh Sasuke?" Naruto laughed, watching in enjoyment as Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

Before anyone could reply there was a knock at the door. Standing up suddenly, Kushina and Minato promptly made their way over to the door, leaving the boys alone in the living room.

"So you do have manners, huh?" Naruto pointed out, turning to face the shocked youth. "And here I thought you we're going to continue being an impolite ass!"

Sasuke's agitated look returned. "I was taught how to act around others, apparently unlike you." He retorted bluntly, referring to Naruto's outbursts during his short stay.

The blonde snorted, shoving his hands behind his head and onto the back of the couch. "They know I was fooling around, or at least they think so anyway."

The obnoxious youth smirked at the raven and continued "but seriously, the look on your face when you found out I went to Columbia!"

For an English major, Naruto always seemed to get the upper hand, Sasuke hated it.

"Whatever, moron."

Kushina's voice rang from the other room. "Naruto, Sasuke, the furniture has arrived!"

Both boys promptly got up, making their way over to the front door. It was still snowing, but not quite as heavily as it had been previously. For Sasuke, that was probably the only positive thing that had come of today.

There were two men who delivered the furniture. Both proceeded to only hand the furniture out of the van while Sasuke, Naruto and Minato carried it into the house and to its designated area. The men were avoiding the snow; Sasuke could most defiantly understand why, anything to avoid the cold wet powder that continued to fall from the sky was good enough reason for him.

Things were going surprisingly well and moderately quickly, that was until the heavens had decided once again that they wished for Sasuke to suffer. This was becoming a common occurrence.

"If I knew a chair would have been too much for you, I would have just taken it."

The loud ringing voice came from none other than the blond idiot looking down on him. Sasuke glared up at Naruto as best as he possibly could from his humiliating position of the ground.

The Uchiha has slipped on the snow, dropping the chair and effectively smacking his head on the ground, the snow covered ground. To say it was humiliating would be a slight understatement, not only that, but the intolerable blonde could barely retain himself from laughing.

The embarrassed Uchiha gingerly gripped his head, feeling slightly dizzy, and Naruto's laugh died down.

"Eh? You alright, Sasuke?" Surprisingly, the chuckling completely stopped and Naruto peered down a little more, looking slightly concerned.

"Hn." Was all the raven replied with, still trying to gather his thoughts.

Naruto squatted down, attempting to get a better look at the dizzy, disoriented Uchiha.

"Sasuke?" The blonde haired male repeated. The only reply he got was a slight grunt. Suddenly, Naruto's hands covered Sasuke's, holding his head. Naruto forced the dark haired boy's head up, so he was looking into his glinting sapphire eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, dobe?" Sasuke half snarled, and Naruto's hands dropped away from the Uchiha's head.

"Bastard, I was just making sure you were ok." Naruto snarled, rolling his eyes. "Guess your fine; back to your usual asshole self."

Sasuke quickly stood up, relieved not to be lying on the snow a second longer . The youngest Uzumaki started walking past him, before picking up the chair Sasuke has been previously carrying, heading back inside. As soon as the blonde was out of sight a mumbled 'thank you' left Sasuke's lips.

_Why does the idiot care how I am anyway?_

Sasuke let the thought roll around in his head for a minute. Shrugging to himself slightly he turned around and headed back to the truck, picking up a medium sized box, deciding to leave the other two chairs well alone.

It was a little over an hour until everything had been unpacked and put in its respected place, though it seemed as if it had taken longer than that short amount of time. The exhausted Uchiha had been dying to get out of there and away from the moron, even more so after his little snow incident. Naruto had taken every chance he got to chuckle at Sasuke's misfortune, especially when he realised Sasuke had deliberately left the rest of the chairs for himself and Minato to handle.

After saying his goodbyes, blatantly ignoring Naruto in the process and receiving several thankyou's from Kushina, Sasuke made his way back towards his house. Walking though the front door he called out that he was back, queuing his mum to rush out of the kitchen or so Sasuke guessed seeing as how she was wearing an apron.

Cooking was the one thing Mikoto had always loved doing. She has always insisted they didn't need a cook and believed that dinner time was family time. She persisted that both Sasuke and Fugaku be home for dinner at least four times a week.

"Sasuke, honey!" Mikoto smiled as she proceeded to walk towards him. "Are you done already?"

The tired youth nodded as he took off his coat, hanging it on the rack.

"Thank you for helping, Sasuke. I'm sure the Uzumakis really appreciated it." Sasuke's mother praised, placing her hand on his face affectionately. "Did you talk to Naruto? He is such a lovely young man, did you invite him over?"

Sasuke looked curiously at his mother before replying. "No, I didn't."

Mikoto frowned a little, looking slightly disappointed. "I just thought you would have invited him over to play video games or something. Hang out after all your hard work."

Apparently Mikoto hadn't contemplated Sasuke wanting to be on his own for more than 30 minutes today. Sasuke shook his head.

"Maybe you should invite him round to play your...PS3?" Mikoto suggested, pronouncing the last word slowly, almost as though asking Sasuke if it was correct.

The Uchiha heir headed towards his stairs and mumbled over his shoulder "maybe later."

_Maybe never._

Once Sasuke had made it to the second story he walked past Itachi's room, in which the eldest Uchiha was spending the next two presumably miserable weeks. Faintly registering his brother's hushed voice he paused in front of the slightly open door. The inquisitive younger brother peered in carefully, but not before realising his brothers voice had stopped.

"Well Kisame, it appears my little brother has taken interest in our conversation." Itachi affirmed bluntly, appearing at the door, eying his brother threateningly with a phone in hand.

The younger Uchiha scoffed. "I think not."

Itachi glared. "Then what, little brother, do you think you're doing hanging around outside my door?"

Narrowing his own eyes Sasuke snarled. "Like I'd be interested in anything you have to say anyway." Sending a glare at his brother Sasuke turned around, heading towards his room, leaving his brother to continue standing in the door way.

Slamming his door shut in annoyance, feeling as though Itachi had won this round, the brooding Uchiha found himself at his window ledge once again looking out his window. Only this time the view was slightly better.

Naruto walked out from the left side of his room, his hair damp, towel wrapped around his lower body and another hanging loosely around his neck.

"I didn't think that….would happen."

Sasuke didn't even realise he was talking out loud to himself as he continued to watch the tanned youth walk around his room. He shuffled slightly closer to the window as he watched the Uzumaki wander, looking slightly puzzled.

Sasuke let his eyes wonder around the other male's body. He had almost forgotten how the boy across the street –just across the street- from him had looked without a shirt on. He was well toned; Sasuke didn't have to guess that he did more than just go for a jog every day.

If it was based on looks alone, the raven would have pounced on the younger boy at first sight but unfortunately the golden haired male had a rather large mouth which he seemed to use mainly for talking.

_I can think of a few other things that mouth might be good for... _

Sasuke frowned.

_Did I really just think that?_

It took a few more moments before Naruto apparently had found what he was looking for, which consisted of a bright orange shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"Of course he would wear something…_orange. _Who the fuck wears-_"_

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Naruto fumble with the towel covering his lower half. That was the only thing between him seeing _all _of Naruto.

Gulping, he slowly inched forward, eyes piercing at Naruto's lower body. Sasuke's breath hitched as he willed Naruto to continue with his actions.

Watching like a hawk he noticed the blonde freeze in his ministration. Frowning slightly, Sasuke's gaze slowly rose. He suddenly realized why Naruto had haltered his movements.

Sapphire eyes locked with onyx and Sasuke froze.

Both stood there, eyes widened in shock and then... Naruto grinned.

He fucking grinned!

Sasuke ducked down out of sight. "What the FUCK!"

Twitching was not something the Uchiha did by nature, but given the current situation he supposed it would be too much to demand his eye to stop. It's not like spying was something Sasuke did regularly. In truth Sasuke didn't care much about anyone else's business unless it directly involved him.

First Itachi and then Naruto.

He wasn't spying; because Sasuke did not spy, defiantly not.

He just happened to be walking past and…watching.

As much as Sasuke hated to admit it he was doing a little more than walking past and watching. Worst of all, Naruto now knew that. Sasuke could have thrown something out the window in frustration.

Maybe, if it wasn't for the fact that Naruto might still be standing in his previous position waiting, just so he could rub it in Sasuke's face. It wouldn't have surprised the heir if that is exactly what Naruto did.

Fortunately it wasn't.

Sasuke slowly raised himself up, looking out of his window only to see that the once glorious view was blocked by curtains. With a frustrated grunt the raven lifted himself up and headed towards his bath room deciding a shower was currently his best option.

* * *

><p>As Sasuke sat at the dinner table he was finding it extremely hard to see why his mother had actually wanted the whole family together for the Christmas holidays. Shoving his fork into his salmon the youngest Uchiha tried to block out the events of this afternoon and focus on his mother attempting to find a topic of interesting conversation.<p>

"Sasuke, honey" Mikoto started as she covered her salad in French dressing. "How did it go at the Uzumakis today?"

Sasukes eyes turned to slits as he looked down at his half eaten salmon.

He grunted. "Fine"

"Oh, you were back pretty quickly." Mikoto persisted. "I thought you would have stayed there a little longer honestly. Naruto really did seem quite fond of you the other day."

Sasuke couldn't help it. "I bet he did."

Itachi peered over at his brother who had been stabbing at his salmon ever since their mother had started the conversation. Mikoto frowned at her sons comment but opted to not persue the conversation any longer.

"Naruto goes to Columbia University, isn't that right, Sasuke?" Itachi smirked as he looked at his younger brother who had stiffened slightly at such a comment.

Mikoto's eyes widened in surprise. "Columbia University! How impressive!"

_Who knows how a moron like him got into Columbia anyway?_

"What is his major?" Fugaku asked.

Itachi shrugged slightly and looked over to Sasuke, a smirk still lingering on his face.

"Sasuke knows."

The clearly agitated raven took a healthy stab at his salad before answering, "English."

"English?" Mikoto questioned, a small smile gracing her lips. "Somehow I can imagine Naruto becoming a writer. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

Sasuke swallowed his chunk of carrot whole. The moron writing a book? He had to force himself not to laugh. As if someone like him would be able to write and analyse an English novel. Sasuke took a giant gulp of water in an attempt to halt his laughing.

"An English professor perhaps?" Itachi added, while cutting his Salmon into slightly smaller pieces. Sasuke, however, continued to stab violently at his fish.

"He has a charisma for it certainly." Mikoto said, while eying her youngest son's plate uneasily. "Um, Sasuke honey." She paused slightly as he looked at her. "Is there something wrong with your food?"

Sasuke's gaze lowered to this meal, which looked like it had gone though a shredder, with various sized holes.

"Hn, nothing's wrong."

Sasuke glared at Itachi, who seemed to stay indifferent as he looked down at his food. How was it that Itachi managed to know everything? It pissed Sasuke off to no end. Was there nothing his brother didn't know?

"Sasuke" Fugaku stated as he took a sip of his wine. "I have a few things that I need you to do for us tomorrow."

Sasuke almost cringed.

"We need you to go back to the supermarket and pick up some more items for us."

"Why can't Itachi do it?" Sasuke sharply responded, suddenly not very interested in his meal or previous thoughts of the blonde that lived across the street.

"Where did you think today's meal came from?" Fugaku seemed mildly amused with Sasuke's retorts as he continued to finish off his dinner.

"I had to help the Uzumaki's today, that's worth more than getting groceries."

This was a useless battle. If his father asked something of his sons, it happened. Whether they wanted to or not.

The frustrated youth looked across at his father as he continued "Itachi had to make some business calls for me today and he needs to do more for me tomorrow."

Sasuke abruptly stood up from the table and took his plate, heading towards the kitchen. "Fine"

The brooding Uchiha stormed up to his room.

To say today was bad was an underestimation. Being around his family all the time was a nightmare, and now he had to add the Uzumaki's to the mix.

A groan passed Sasuke's lips as he remembered his earlier interaction with Naruto. Not only had the naturally tanned male witnessed him trip over in the snow, he had also noticed Sasuke watching him from the window. He even had the nerve to smirk at him!

_Why did he even smirk like that! It's like he takes pride in watching me suffer…I mean I almost saw him naked and he smirked at me! _Sasuke's eyes widened. _Was he….flirting with me?_

Had the moron across the road actually been flirting with him?

Sasuke groaned once again and pressed his face into his pillow. He was over thinking this. There was no fucking way that Naruto had been flirting with him.

He was just taking advantage of the situation, attempting to further embarrass Sasuke.

That idiot had nothing better to do then irritate Sasuke. It was like he had become a reality T.V show. Naruto just got some sick sort of kick seeing him suffer.

The annoyed Uchiha rolled over so he was facing the ceiling and shoved his hands into his pockets.

It was clear he was thinking way too hard about this. Naruto could not have been flirting with him. He must have been attempting to further his torture; taunting him, mocking him even.

The Uchiha's eyes wondered back to the window ledge. Glancing outside he could just see the middle of Naruto's room. The light was on but the room was empty.

Tearing his eyes away from the room, Sasuke glanced across at his computer in an attempt to stop his eyes from wondering back over there. It wasn't helping. All he could think about was the smirk that was plastered across the cocky male's face, his flawless body, and how the drops of water from his golden hair slid down his chest.

If only he hadn't turned around and noticed Sasuke staring intently at him.

The agitated male scoffed in annoyance as he felt his pants tighten.

_When Naruto isn't talking...he's...extremely attractive..._

Sasuke's imagination started running wild, the bedroom scene vivid in his mind, only this time Naruto hadn't noticed Sasuke. It was driving him crazy, picturing Naruto fully naked, manipulating the whole scene to satisfy his senses, the way he wished it had played out.

Unconsciously, Sasuke bucked his hips as his hand reached down to palm his growing erection, the raven dipped one hand into his pants, gripping his erection, letting out a long groan as he felt the sensation of his actions.

"Fuck" Sasuke hissed as he increased the speed of his actions, pumping faster than before. He could feel the coil tighten inside his chest.

The image of Naruto's body all sweaty as Sasuke pounded into him burned in the youngest Uchiha's mind.

Anxious for release, Sasuke thrusted forward once more, synchronising with his hand movements, "Ahh..." He moaned, feeling sensations shoot up his spine. "Fuck..._Naruto..."_

Sasuke's body pulsed as he felt the rush of his release hit him,

Breathing heavily, Sasuke came down from his self induced high.

Maybe spending a little more time with Naruto wasn't necessarily a bad thing...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, now for a really random authors note. Well…not really random seeing as how everyone does it. Hehe. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I know this chapter was out much later than anticipated but to make up for it, I'm currently working my butt off to get the next chapter up! Plus my new Beta has been pushing me to finish this chapter and write the next one as quickly as possible. If it was up to her I would have no life and be stuck in my room on my laptop 247 writing. **

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Hyouhaku! (Changed from Courtz-babee hehe, I needed a change :P)**


End file.
